


Stretch Out across the Dread World

by jusrecht



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bottom!Dino, M/M, Top!Hibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission gone wrong and its repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch Out across the Dread World

His arrival was a storm through the front door. Mechanical clicks from the safety of various guns greeted his first step inside, pulled out by the same hastiness which scattered decks of cards to marble floor.

Hibari did not stop; barely even spared the three men pointing their weapons at him so much as a glance. Any misfired bullet would be rendered useless by his drawn tonfa, angry with violet flames, and they also soon admitted to this after recognition dawned. No one ever questioned Hibari Kyouya’s presence in the Cavallone Mansion these days, the men content to turn a blind eye and a deaf ear at what transpired behind their don’s door.

Things unseen, unheard of, could not hurt.

Behind his desk, Dino watched him approach with guarded eyes, one hand fisted on paper-strewn surface. Neither the speed nor the length of Hibari’s strides made an effort to conceal his sentiment, or the purpose of this visit, and he was blind to none.

“Kyouya.”

Dino had his whip in hand—an automatic reaction. The room was bright, bathed in sunlight, and Hibari narrowed his eyes when he found his attack blocked. Dino smiled, a tentative appraisal.

“I was wondering when you would come.”

The grip was knocked out of his hand as the chair he was sitting in tumbled backward. For once, Hibari didn’t resort to a taunting smile; the stiff arc of his lips was a decoration, no more, no less as he pinned both of Dino’s wrists onto soft carpet. The other tonfa hovered above an unblinking left eye, close enough to pose as a threat.

“If what goes around, comes around, then an eye is for an eye?”

Dino’s eyes lost their lustre, along with everything else that made them little more than pretty glass orbs of amber. Hibari knew enough of herbivores to recognise their methods of distancing oneself from the numbing clutches of fear. This close, he could count the other man’s heartbeat, each quickening flow, each shudder with every systole and diastole.

“I can do better,” Dino Cavallone told him.

His tonfa were now pressing against brittle throat, skin stretched, sustained by tense cords of muscles. Hibari sneered, breaking the ice of his facade. “Amuse me.”

“Andrea Magnoli,” the price was named quickly— _he_ was always quick to bargain. “And his right-hand man, Raul Greco.”

“It won’t give my man his eye back.” Slowly, consciously Hibari shifted his knee, hard against the softness of Dino’s inner thighs. Eyes half-lidded, he watched for a chain of reactions bound to unfurl—but most were hidden, damage negotiated too well for outside peer to notice. Even Dino’s slightly parted lips dared to turn upwards, not a reply as much as a wilful need to rebel.

“And my eye will?” he asked, his breath too quiet, too even, too controlled—and these, Hibari did not miss. He smirked.

“Yours is _special_ , Cavallone.”

Even quicker, his tonfa moved to replace his knee, forcing down hard. Dino’s eyes widened and the way his body suddenly jerked filled Hibari with disgust, so much that his hand withdrew—only to strike Dino’s face, twice, the skin first yielding to cowed pink, then deepening to unrepentant red. Tomorrow it would be ugly, black and swollen, but he would be gone by then.

Hibari rose to his feet, grace-lined except for the stiff grip on his tonfa. “Destroy them,” he ordered, “or you’ll pay for it.”

Dino took his time answering. He assumed a sitting position, knees bent, the sole of his shoes flat on the floor as he tested the hinge of his jaw, and then looked up with a pair of world-weary eyes.

“You’re underestimating me, Kyouya.”

“You’re a disappointment,” Hibari spat, fingers twitching to strike again; he held back.

“I lost five of my men.” Dino’s voice echoed matter-of-fact, loss and mourning steadily beaten down by practicality and many sleepless nights. It would have won him a new regard, even respect, should this have ever been about power play, or conscious struggle, or a bargain at all.

Still, Hibari let his tonfa disappear under black sleeves, a retreat. “Two weeks.”

Dino didn’t answer, but the grim set of his mouth was the last thing Hibari saw before turning around to leave.

The slamming of the door between them was never quite a goodbye.

–

Five days later, Tetsu came to him with a report regarding the Magnoli Family. A massacre would have amounted to nothing for Hibari Kyouya but for the fact that Magnoli’s corpse had his left eye gouged—and Tetsu was careful enough to mention it.

Hibari wasn’t smiling when he fucked Dino to the mattress in his obnoxiously large, obnoxiously lavish bedroom in the mansion. It would never be enough to make him pay, or anyone else for that matter, but there was at least an excuse for tears which otherwise wouldn’t stain white pillowcases. Another would be for the metal cuffs which carved red angry cuts into Dino’s wrists, and Hibari bit into the skin, marking the flesh, sucking and drawing more as he exacted this payment of blood.

He left as soon as they had finished—but not before kissing Dino’s lips hard enough to leave a bruise.

The slamming of the door between them was never quite a goodbye.

**_End_ **


End file.
